Home Sweet Alternia? Trolligies: Luna's Meltdown
by Quadrant Queen
Summary: What happens when you and your friend get sent to another planet? What about when your a hybrid of a whole deffer species, that are their seemingly fictional! Well what about when your best friend goes crazy! Follow Luna, Emrald, and Daliah as they go through the wildest times of love, heartbreak, and death in their life's! **TROLLS COME IN CHAPTER THREE AND FOUR SO DON'T WORRY!
1. Chapter 1- Luna:Dream

**Story Setting: After the game, end of homestuck. AU: Alternia and everything going back to normal...or has it?**

**AN: I'M BACK FRIIICKERS :3 hehe anyways I haven't written and posted on here in a while! Jeez, sorry I've had really bad computer problems once I found my ROTG story I had no way to type and go on :/ Anyways, this is my first homestuck fanfiction and I promise I WILL continue it! You know wwhhhy? Cause not only did I write it, me and my two other friends(including my moirail ^-~) wrote this! So its set out like entries from our OC characters as they go in the story. I write Emrald's entries! My moiral - Luna's and my great friend Daliah's. If you don't like that, well then, don't read! But I hope you do! We worked hard on it and now we're in the making of the 2nd book and a prequel Story! I really hope you guys like it, I'm so nervous epp . Btw I know how Emerald is spelled, but trolls usually have six letter names to yea. Oh, and I'll be posting three chapters at a time hopefully, depending on the feedback I get! TROLLS COME IN CHAPTER THREE AND FOUR SO DON'T WORRY! Feel free to leave a review! Now on with the show! **

**Emrald: Uhh what about said disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh yea...well I mean you all know I don't own Homestuck duh. Only Emrald & Oliver. Luna and Daliah belong to the authors I will post in another chapter aka my friends xD**

**Em: Haha yes cx NOW on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Luna Deprivi

He was there. He was _there_. The one and only, and he had his hand in mine. This was the first time I had a sleeping dream this _real _ about Gamzee Makara, my favorite homestuck character, and fictional crush. I almost squealed when that lazy smile spreads across his face.

I ws awaken by an infuriated ringing from my phone. I groans. Whoever it was that calling could wait. I let it go to voicemail as I turned on my side, pulling the covers over my head to block out the afternoon light. Suddenly, it began to ring again. With another moan and mumbling a couple of curses under my breath, I violently rolled back over, gripping the phone with frustration.

"What?!", I barked into the phone.

"I'm coming over," Emrald squealed into the phone.

"When?" I asked, confused. I attempted to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm on my way now!" I could hear the sound of wind in the background.

"Why are you on the way to my house at...", I paused to glance at the clock, " 1:35 in the morning?"

"First of all," Emrald scowled, "its 1:35 in the afternoon, not the morning. I can't believe you were still sleeping! That's so unhealthy! You-"

"Okay, okay," I groaned. "You don't like my sleeping habits. Get to the point!"

"Hussie updated Homestuck!"

"Oh. My. Gosh." I froze as my heart stuttered in excitement.

"I know I can't believe it either! So get out of bed, sleepy head, and get ready!" She hung up the phone, leaving me in silence, but my mind filled the room with sound as I jumped up from under my comfortable and grabbing a towel.

It had been almost a year since Homestuck updated! Everyone was left wondering what would come next, checking their computers day after day, only left with a blank. Emrald lost the ability to check after her computer was sent to the shop, her only means of information being her cellphone.

Emrald has always been obsessed with Homestuck, ever since she found out that one of the characters, my favorite at that, obtained not only her dame last name- but her same blood color as well. You see, Emrald and I know a secret that most HS fans don't. _We_ are the proof of the existence of trolls. We're known as hybrids, a mixture between humans and trolls. Well, Emrald is. I don't really know my birth parents... What I do know is that I have horns and lime green blood, yet the skin tone and, well, reproductive organs of a human. Emrald lies with her mother, but her father left when she was about eight. I didn't remember much about her father, but she swore that she remembers every little detail. That wasn't all. There was a fan sight created, an imitation of Pesterchum, called Tiny-chum. When Emrald and I discovered it's existence, we automatically created accounts, my handle being misticHaze, and her's being crazySweet. Yeah, there are several imposers on the Internet, but Emrald promises she found three of the Homestuck trolls on Tinychum and talks to them every day. I was critical, especially since she wouldn't tell me their chum handles but hey, anything's possible. We're the proof, right?

I hopped into the shower the water burning my skin, as excitement boiled inside me.


	2. Chapter 2- Emrald: Enter

Chapter 2: Emrald Makara

I gleefully end the call with my best friend, and continue the way to her house. Sometimes, I think the girl stays up all night, like an owl. I don't know why. As I get to a stop sign, I get a glance of my odd purple eyes in the rear view mirror. My mom's eyes are a normal dark brown though, which has always amazed me. My mom means the world to me since my father left us to return to Alternia. We've been so close.

I checkout my outfit: a purple top with a black long sleeved undershirt, purple skirt, black tights with gray dots all over them, and a pair of purple flats. My long hair laying on my shoulders to my knees, with this one annoying bang slap in the middle of my face. Just perfect! I make a final turn to Luna's house, my heart racing with excitement. After knocking on the door, she lets me in. "This is so exciting," she said, "Its been so long since the last update." I nodded, " I know."

We both headed for her computer, and went on the website. She was so ready to see more of her favorite character, and of course crush, Gamzee. Which I swear sometimes he's my long-lost brother I've wondered about for years, but she doesn't ever buy it! I've even talked to him on Tiny-chum. As for my favorite character, she, well...got killed by her's, but I mean hey, he's my possible half-brother so I have to forgive him! It's just how I am.

"What's that?" Luna said as we tried finding where we left off. Hm. Something said, 'CH3CK THIS OUT == ' near act 5 or act 6.

"Should we check it out," I said, " don't think I ever noticed that being there earlier though..."

"Hey, it seems harmless, might as well."

I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out. I shrugged and clicked it. For some reason it was taking more time to load than usual. So we started talking about how it would be like, the update, how it would be like meeting the trolls(even though I know their real). From what my mom told me, my lost brother was born before me, and lives on Alternia. Also, possibly the reason my dad had to leave. I don't know though. I really wish I could meet him, to become close to him. I know we must be connected in _some _way. Ha, there I would be, the highest of my class- on land of course. Their's two more blood color's after mine, that would be sea dwellers.

Any who, she and I continued talking on about this until the page was all loaded up. Wow, it was a picture of Alternia! That must mean it was restored or something! The '**CH3CK THIS OUT == **' link to the next page was under smiled, I wonder why no one else talked about this on Facebook, not even any of the fan pages! She clicked it this time. The next page said, '**Have Fun Hybrid!**' under a blank picture, which I assumed was a slide. But it's not. All of a sudden, the computer started to shake, and the next thing I know some sort of bright light comes through, and...we're fast asleep.

* * *

When we wake, its dark. I can tell that the sun has gone down. We're surrounded by thirdteen...people? At least O think their people, it's still blurry to me, ugh, I feel dizzy. Two questions appear in my head: What happened and...where are we?

**AN: thirteen you say? **


	3. Chapter 3- Daliah: Observe

Chapter 3: Daliah Tempos

I was skipping down a broken pebbled path giggling about how fragile life is, when I noticed twelve other trolls circling around something I couldn't see. I wasn't even going to check it out until I noticed Eridan Ampora. I squeaked in excitement. I've had the most humongeous flush on him for awhile! He's just so precious! I walked over to talk to my violet blooded pal! I walked up behind him before wrapping my arms around his waist and shooting, "BOO!" He turned around without much of an expression at all. It made my ever-present smile falter for just a second. Why isn't he ever happy to see me? I released him from my grasp before hearing him speak.

"Hi Liah," he spoke before tuning back around and staring at whatever was in the center of the ring. I smiled even larger than usual at his use of my nickname. I then got on my tippy toes to see over his shoulder. Before my rust red eyes were two weird looking trolls, and omigog something pretty! I awkwardly pushed through the ring and took some sort of odd red for, of flora out of the pocket of one of the sleepy noobs, and putting it in my hair. I then skipped away back through the crowd. I began to hum to myself as I stood in between Karkat and Tavros. I glanced at Karkat, he seemed angry as usual. I leaned over and whispered in Tavros' ear, " What are we doing?"

"Uh, waiting. I think," he responded.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

Just then before he could respond, the odd-looking trolls began to stir. One even sat up and opened her eyes. They were purple.

**As you see, we write very differently! Which I think makes the story more interesting. Please review! Its late so I'm gonna stop here, goodnight!**


	4. Luna: Wake up

**Quick AN: The co-authors of this are:**

**Luna: ru-chan10210(thought she forgot her password a long time ago!**

**and Daliah: kuppeycakexoxo (I don't think she post any stories but go check them both out!)**

**Okay you guys know the deal, I don't own HS. **

Luna Deprivi o3o

*** Flasback~ ***

_mysticHaze(MH) began pestering delightfullyAwkward(DA)._

**MH: heLLo,rAndom troLL! my nAme's LUNA.**

**MH: i'm emrALd's frieNd. o3o**

**DA: ~hi there ^+^ ~**

**DA: ~ i'm daliah ~**

**MH: sooo...**

**MH: why did emrALd wANt me to message yoU? o3o**

**DA: ~huh~**

**DA: ~i don't know ^+^ ~**

**MH: oh...**

**MH: o3o**

**MH: well i'm gUNNA go Now...**

**MH: so...**

**MH: bye...**

**DA: ~bye ^+^ ~**

_mysticHaze(MH) h__as ceased pestering __delightfullyAwkward(DA)__._

*** ~End Flashback ***

"Luna! Luna, wake up!:

"Just five more minutes," I groaned, turning on my side. Whatever Lila wanted, it could wait. But wait... My step mom left for work more than three hours ago... And why is my bed all cold and hard? I opened my eyes...

And came face to face with a gray-skinned troll.

"Ah!" I jumped up, hitting my head against hers. We both fell to the ground, gripping our heads.

"Ow! Jegus, what is wrong with you?" Vriska whined. "Are you trying to bruise my thinkpan or something?"

"Why are you here?" I shouted. "Where _is_ here? Where is Emrald?"

"Apparently the trolls definition of a friend is different than a human one," Emrald sneered, pushing Vriska out of the way. She looked into my eye that wasn't hidden by my bang and smiled. "We're here," she squealed, "We're on Alternia! With trolls! _The_ trolls!" I turned my head to either sides of me to see it was true. They were all there! All twelve of them! I slowly stood up, stumbling a little, and looking around yet again. Aradia smiled and waved. nudging Sollux to do the same. With a slightly hysterical laugh, I returned it. Tavros locked eyes with me for a second, then stared at the ground, a slight brown blush creeping on his cheeks. Karkat grumbled something that sounded like a hello. Nepeta just meowed at me, and I let out a slight giggle, remembering how dorky she was, Kanaya waved and went back to sewing some sort of dress. Equius pretty much just looked down at me, grimacing and stepping in front of Nepeta in a protective stance. Gamzee let out that goofy laugh of his I loved and squeezed his silly horn. Karkat yelled at him to stop being a fuckass, and I laughed along with him. Eridan wouldn't even look me in the face, and Feferi just laughed at him, telling him not to hit on me_ too _hard.

I suddenly realized that one troll was missing. I turned again to look for her in the crowd of the other eleven, only to be met with a lick to the face.

"She taste delicious," Terezi snickered. I groaned, wiping the salina from my face.

"Gross, Terezi," I whined. "Couldn't you have just sniffed me?" With that statement, she put her nose by my cheek and inhaled deeply. She let out another snicker as I stepped away and to Emrald's side.

"How did this happen?" I asked her, "I don't remember anything. All I remember is we were at the computer, checking the Homestuck update and-" I gasped. "The link!" I reached into my jeans pocket, a nervous habit, and looked for the fake rose my stepsister gave me for my 14th birthday. It wasn't there! I searched the troll faces desperately, tears welling in my eyes.

"What's the matter, Luna?" Emrald asked, gripping my hand. I turned to her.

"My rose," I sniffled. I turned back to the trolls and snapped, "Who took it?" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "That was really important to me, and I want to know who took it! Now!" They all looked at each other, completely clueless. Then Feferi spoke up.

"What is a rose? Do you mean the human Rose?"

"No you dipshit," I shouted, "I mean my flower! Someone stole my flower, and I want it back!"

"Why the hell are you flipping your shit over an Earth flower?" Karkat snapped.

"Shut up!" I was practically screaming now, "Who has it?"

Nepeta spoke up, seemingly spooked, " I-I think Daliah took it." She cowered behind Equius, making me feel guilty and immediately snapped me out of my angry trance.

"Who's Daliah?" I said in a hushed voice. I wiped the tears from my face.

"She's..." Kanaya paused," "Another one of us." Everyone was shifting uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you know where she is?" Emrald asked impatiently.

"No," Eridan responded, finally acknowledging us. "But she wwould probably be on Trollian."

I automatically grabbed my cellphone from my back pocket. I cursed under my breath. There was no signal.

"Does anyone have a computer I can use?"


	5. Daliah: Tick off Luna

Daliah Tempos ^+^

When the trollish thing started talking, Vriska decided to get a closer look at the one still sleeping. The purple one then started trying to wake up the other one. I got a little nervous about meeting mew people so instead of sticking around once the sleeper started stirring, I giggled and skipped back to my hive luckily I don't think anyone noticed my absence. Once I arrived at my hive I decided to check my trollian account. 3 new messages.

_mysticHaze(MH) began pestering delightfullyAwkward(DA)._

**MH: dALiAh!**

**MH: dALiAh give me my rose bAck you thief**

**MH: Are yoU eveN oN!**

**DA: ~ i am now my lovely ^+^ ~**

**MH: doNt cALL me "LoveLy" yoU creep.**

**DA: ~ words hurt luna, words hurt ~**

**MH: i doNt cAre, give me my rose bAck!**

**DA: ~ rose? ~**

**MH: yes rose! yoU kNow, smALL, red, with petAls.**

**DA ~ Oh you mean that odd foreign flora~**

**MH: yes**

**DA: ~ So you were the sleepy troll? ~**

**DA: ~ oh! that means that you're on Alternia! ~**

**DA: ~ Who was with you? ~**

**MH: emraLd. ANd quit tryiNg to chANge the sUbject!**

_delightfullyAwkward(DA) has ceased pestering mysticHaze(MH)._

Well now I'm bored. I think I'd just go check on Eridan. I wonder if he's still there.


	6. Emrald: Wake up before Luna

Emrald Makara ^~^

I slowly started to sit up and rub my eyes. When I look around, the thirteen figures became clear. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but no. thirteen trolls circled around me. "Ahh!" I jumped a little from them in surprise, which made them jump back too. They look...familiar...they look like- Oh my gosh. Their the trolls, _the_ trolls! I can hardly contain my happiness, but decided to play it cool, like I have no idea where I am.

"Where...where a, I?" I said rubbing my head. A troll with short hair and a red skirt came by my side. She spoke in a soft, comforting tone, "Well dear, your on Alternia. We all saw you and your friend here, and decided to check out what the matter was."

"Well," I said, "I-I don't remember much..."

"That's alright dear, we can figure it out later," she smiled and helped me up, "But if you don't mind, I think we'd all like to know your names."

"I'm Emrald, and that is my...moiral, Luna." I noticed that she was still slumbering. I also noticed one of the trolls had left. "We come from Earth, I have no idea how we ended up here thought. I was also wondering if you all could introduce yourself's too?"

She nodded, "Of course." First introduced herself, her name was Kanaya. The Aradia, who smiled at me, Sollux waved, Tavros shyly said hi. Karkat just rolled his eyes and said hello also, but with more anger. Nepeta waved and giggled at me, she's so adorable! Equius said a simple hello, Vriska gave me a devilish smile, waving at me with her robotic arm. Gamzee gave me a goofy grin, Eridan waved and said hello, and Feferi gave me a bright smile and waved.

"Wow, it's really nice to meet you guys!" I said excitingly. A few minutes later, I decided to try waking Luna up.

After Luna had gone off, I noticed that Eridan was looking at me. "Something I can help you with?" I put my hands on my hips. He came closer to me, damn he was tall.

"Oh...nothfin," he said, "Just wwonderin' if a troll like you has a matesprite."

I rolled my eyes, along with Feferi. He kept hitting on me, along with the worst fish puns and pick up lines in the history of paradox and space. I can't take it anymore, if he says one more pick up line, I might flip my shit. "So wwhat do you say to a date sometime?" he sad a cocky grin on his face. Ugh. He's starting to make me a bit angry. I mean, guys on Earth use to hit on me, but they weren't as..._'big headed' _as Eridan is being right now.

"You really wanna know what I say to that date?" I said in a charming tone, getting closer to him. I brought his shoulders down to where my lips were close to his fish like purple ear, and giggled. Just then, I knee him on the bugle and stepped back. "You may be hot and all," I said, kneeling down to where he was, which was now on the ground, "But I'd rather not date some highblood snob. So I suggest you'd also **not** mess with me, kay? You have _no_ idea of what I'm capable of." With that, I got up and started walking off to find Luna. Yet Feferi grabbed my shoulder from behind, and I turned around to face her.

"I'm so sorry about Eridan," she said.

"Its fine, really. I just got a bad vibe from him, and it got a little ticked off."

"Whale, if there's anything I can do, just tell me!" she gave me a big bright smile.

"Thanks Fef," I smiled back.

"Hey. Did you get somfin in your eyes?"

"No, why?"

"Cause they seem a little...whale, orange!"

"Off, that. Uhh...it kinda happens when I get really angry or ticked off. I didn't even realize it, ha ha. I'll be fine though."

She smiled and nodded, going back to the group. After a few minutes I got my act together and continued my way to find my moirail.

**AN: Sorry the ast chapter was so short, that's just the way she made it! Anyways, if you want to tell the author what you think of their chapter here are their names again (though Luna's might need to remake an account!):**

**Luna- ru-chan10210(thought she forgot her password a long time ago!**

**Daliah- kuppeycakexoxo**

**Emrald- Me**

**I'll be trying to post every other day! Though I have a con this weekend, so if I don't post tomorrow or Friday, Expect one Sunday hopefully ^.^ feel free to review and favorite! Thanks, bye guys :) **


End file.
